


A Long Awaited Reward

by Cthulhus_Curse



Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Janet is not really bad, F/F, Mentions of non-established Janet/Eleanor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: "Please, stay."And Bad Janet did.
Relationships: Bad Janet (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop, Janet (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Long Awaited Reward

"I can't believe you forking played me like that!" Eleanor exasperated for the hundredth time. She had attempted to keep her cool at first, but that didn't work out, of course. It seemed like she lost it whenever she was around anyone from the Bad Place. Well, except for Michael.

The blonde paced across the guest bedroom of Mindy's house, huffing and puffing, evidently about to blow the house down. She could not believe Shawn's audacity; that demon had done it with this whole Janet business. He had marbleized the savior of the neighbor, and of Eleanor's dreams. As she had always said, she was a straight-up hottie.

"If any of those demons do so much as put a hand on Janet-"

"Relax, butt-face," Bad Janet, who had stayed silent while Eleanor questioned her for the past hour, finally spoke. "Janet won't be hurt, _yet_."

At this, Eleanor's face morphed into one of pure hatred and anger. She stalked forward, every drop of morality leaving her mind. Without a second thought, she grabbed Bad Janet by the collar of her leather jacket and brought her dangerously close. All she cared about was Janet.

"You better pray that there's not even a single scratch on Janet or else I will-"

For the second time that night, Eleanor was interrupted. It seemed liked Bad Janet had some death wish.

"Or you'll do what? Spank me?" Bad Janet joked with a devilish smile covering her features. "Please, go ahead. I'm sure it'll be better than having to listen to you dirtbags and your stupid 'good' shirt."

Even if Bad Janet had joked about the spanking, Eleanor found it hard to focus on anything other than that. She could only gulp down the knot in her throat and attempt to hide her growing blush; no success came from that.

"Oh!" Bad Janet voiced, realization dawning upon her. Eleanor watched as her face morphed into something she had yet to see. That could not be good. "I get it."

"You get what?" Eleanor asked, not sure she could, or even wanted to, follow along with Bad Janet’s insinuation.

"You like her," The blonde Janet stated ambiguously. She let out a chuckle after finishing, which, much to Eleanor's dismay, made her heart flutter. Still, she wore a confused look on her face, leading Bad Janet to emphasize. "You like the sucky version of me, the Good Janet."

Eleanor swore she became redder than a tomato.

"Psh, what?" Eleanor made her best attempt at hiding her true feelings. Oh, how Bad Janet had hit the nail with that one. Of all the people, or not people, that Eleanor feared would find out of her infatuation for the not-girl, this was the last one she wanted to have such a conversation with. "That's stupid."

"You're stupid," Bad Janet snapped back but quickly composed herself once again. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Wait. Did you, a Bad Janet, just apologize to me, an Arizona trashbag?" It was Eleanor's turn to ask the uncomfortable question. She couldn't help but smile at Bad Janet's deer-in-headlights expression. "Huh, this really is the weirdest forking shirt I've ever experienced."

"Oh, shut up."

Eleanor smiled at Bad Janet's adorable antics.

_Wait, adorable? Where the heck did that come from? Seriously, Eleanor, you should never be trusted around hot girls. Wait, fork, not a girl!_

"I know about your past with Good Janet," The dirty-blonde stated as if it were another normal conversation with a friend, causing Eleanor to become tense immediately. "I know about all the reboots and how you two always found a way to sneak off here. I also know that you two have been dancing around one another ever since you got your memories back. Well, more like she doesn't appreciate you enough to have you in her life."

Eleanor could only frown at this, fully aware that Bad Janet knew she had struck a nerve.

"I can give you what you've wanted ever since you got your memories back. You just have to take these off," The Janet held up her hands, moving her chin to point at the fluffy cuffs around her wrists. She did not want to touch anything that had been used by Mindy and Derek. If she could, she would have thrown up hours ago. "I just want what's best for you, Eleanor."

The human knew full-well that she was being manipulated, but after hearing Janet, Bad Janet, say her name like that, she was sold. Hypnotized by the beauty before her, Eleanor absentmindedly started taking off the pink cuffs, never breaking eye contact with the pair of alluring brown eyes before her.

"Good girl," Bad Janet muttered as Eleanor threw the cuffs to the other side of the room. The dirty-blonde haired AI stood up, towering Eleanor with her incredible height. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Eleanor's blushing cheek and spoke with a low, husky voice. "Now, let me reward you."

The self-proclaimed Arizona trashbag's breath hitched as she felt a pair of hands grab her waist, pulling her up. Without being given a chance to make another sound, she had her lips pressed against Bad Janet's incredibly soft ones. They felt shockingly similar to Janet's, and that bothered her.

"Relax, I'll take care of you," Bad Janet said, apparently knowing just how tense Eleanor was. She pushed the human higher up to the point where she held her with her bare hands. The blonde had taken the hint and wrapped her legs securely around the taller woman's, well, not a woman's, waist. "You deserve this."

Eleanor felt her back hit the bed, hard. Suddenly, she felt like Bad Janet was everywhere. The pair of hands that had not-so-long-ago held her up traveled frantically across her body. It was not long after that they reached their destination.

Bad Janet's fingers skillfully, yet rapidly, worked on unbuttoning Eleanor's black jeans. Not long after, she pulled them down. Without a care in the world, she threw them across the room, not caring where they landed.

"My sweater," Eleanor exasperated before attaching her lips to Janet's, craving the feeling as if it were a drug. She felt the skilled pair of hands against her once again; only this time, they pulled at the blue sweater she wore, almost ripping it to shreds. In a matter of seconds, she was left with only her matching set of black, lacy underwear. "You're way too overdressed."

With a low 'ding' all of Bad Janet's clothes were gone, rendering Eleanor speechless. She honestly had a rocking bod, just as she remembered from her Janet.

"You're hot as fork."

"You're not so bad yourself, human," Bad Janet replied with a genuine smirk that would have made Eleanor's knees buckled if she wasn't already laying down.

Without warning, Bad Janet ripped the offending piece of clothing covering Eleanor's chest, not stopping until she also removed her underwear. The blonde had no time to process what was going on until it was too late.

"I can calculate that you have an above-average body. I find it so forking hot."

"Thanks, babe," The petite woman replied with a proud expression. "Now, get to work."

As Eleanor predicted, Bad Janet did not waste even the slightest second. She watched as the not-woman leaned down and took a nipple between her lips, quickly attacking it with all her might while her right hand worked on the other bud. The human was rendered powerless and could only throw her head back in return.  
A loud moan filled the room as Eleanor felt Janet bit down soft, just in case she hurt her. Not even ten minutes had passed, and she already found it incredibly difficult to control herself. But with any type of Janet around, how could that be possible?

_She's gonna be the second death of me._

Eleanor could feel her temperature rising, and it didn't help that Janet was pressing her flushed bodies together, trapping her beneath while her chest was attacked. Not long after, Janet moved her mouth to the other nipple, this time biting down hard as soon as she reached it, eliciting a string of censored curses from one former Arizona resident.

"Oh fork yes, baby,"

"That would've been so much hotter in The Bad Place," Janet stated with a humorous tone, causing Eleanor to giggle in response.

"Shut up and fork me."

"As you wish, 'Architect,'" Bad Janet joked, earning her a slap in the arm from a rather turned on tiny, but fierce, woman.

A pair of fingers made their way down Eleanor Shellstrop's body, dancing upon the smoothing skin with the tips, causing chills on the human's body and making their owner beam. They made their way down to the blonde's apex but suddenly stopped. Bad Janet had to look up and silently ask for permission to follow through, which, for a Janet from The Bad Place, was extremely rare. After all, they weren't supposed to act like decent human beings, except for this upgraded one.

"Go ahead," Muttered the human, her smoky eyes coming in contact with almost black ones. "Make me yours."

Bad Janet didn't have to be told twice. She pushed her fingers as deep as they were physically able to go, only focusing on the throaty groan that she elicited from the woman beneath her. As a Bad Janet, she surely knew about sex, but never thought it would feel that good. As insane as it sounded, she felt like she was in her Good Place.

Eleanor let out a whimper as she felt Janet retract her fingers, only to cry out in please at the feeling of being roughly filled once again. She closed her eyes and focused on the thrusting against her body that made her feel so good.

"More," She shyly begged, knowing Bad Janet would easily comply.

A few moments later, a third finger entered her; Eleanor swore she had been sent to heaven. Her whole body was on fire, and there was no way to put it out unless she got her much needed release. That didn't worry her though, Janet would surely help her through it.

Bad Janet leaned down and pressed her lips against Eleanor's, hoping to shut her up for at least a second. After all, it wouldn't be so great to be caught by one Mindy St. Claire, a known pervert and most likely also a voyeur.

Tongues battled for dominance, but only the strongest, this time being Bad Janet, came out on top. She could feel the anticipation starting to build up inside of Eleanor, putting her in a position where she had to stop the woman from squirming any further. So while her right hand was busy pleasuring the human, her left was pressing the blonde's body against the old mattress, not letting her escape.

"You're close," Bad Janet stated rather than asked. Eleanor could only whimper in return, causing Janet to laugh at her. "You really are a pretty little thing. I can see why my 'best' version is so fond of you."

Eleanor closed her eyes as the three digits curled up inside of her, hitting her sweet spot. Her mouth opened, but the only thing that came out was a loud moan. It would surely do wonders to Bad Janet's ego, even though that was the last thing inside her mind.

After a few more thrusts, Eleanor came undone, quite literally. The sensory overlord she felt upon her body was too much for her to stay put together. She simply had to let go, and Bad Janet, of all people, was there to get her through it.

It felt like a lifetime had passed before Eleanor's senses came back. She opened her eyes to find Bad Janet staring at her with a proud grin upon her features. Part of her wanted to slap the smile out of her face while the other wished to kiss her for ages. Instead, Eleanor had mustered up the energy to lunge at Janet, quickly wrapping her arms and legs around her frame.

"I love you," Eleanor whispered, her lips ghosting over Bad Janet's neck. She was scared of what the response would be, but she knew it had to be said.

"She loves you," Bad Janet replied, making the human frown. It seemed like she somehow noticed this because she had to pull back and stare into Eleanor's deep blue eyes before sincerely replying in a barely hearable tone. "And I love you too."

Eleanor suddenly felt small, scared, and vulnerable. She could only muster the courage to mutter a tiny phrase.

"Please, stay."

And Bad Janet did.


End file.
